Tsimshian War Princess: a female 005
by Japas the bassist
Summary: Running Wolf is a Native American girl from 1935. She fights a in a war between two fierce tribes only to find that she is that last one living. that's when black ghost find her and she becomes 005
1. the beginning

Okay, so basically in this story, 005 is a girl in 1935. and apparently she and 002 don't get along too well..maybe that will change.I hope you enjoy!  
  
"My people! We will beat the Flatheads!" Chief Tatuyu began. "They have pillaged our lands long enough! Tomorrow, when the sun rises, we will fight for our freedom and win!"  
At that, everyone cheered.  
"Go now and rest while you can! We will not rest when the battle begins!"  
Everyone went to his or her teepees.  
When in my own, I took off my dress and got in my buckskin leggings and loincloth. Then I put on my shirt, which was also buckskin. Instead of rest, I sharpened my tools.  
My people live in an area of the United States that has not been touched by your kind. We live like our brothers did when the east coast was untouched: hunting and fishing for food, making our own clothes, trading fur for beads and better tools. The last time I traded with the white men they said it was 1935. I don't know what that meant, but they had metal beasts that moved and ate them. I'm glad we live in the forest, everything is quiet and peaceful.  
  
When the sun was about to rise, I walked out of my teepee. Little River put green war paint on my lightly tanned skin. Each of the families in our tribe had a specific color and animal. I was the last one in my family and we were green. Our animal was a salmon.  
  
"We will win this war," he said while tying a feather in my hair and then adding some beads.  
  
"Yes, we will," I agreed. "We have a strong tribe."  
  
"You and Chief Tatuyu are the strongest."  
  
"No, Chief Tatuyu and Ka Nowato are the strongest. They can wrestle the Great Bear and win."  
  
"But then that makes you the fastest, Soaring Eagle."  
  
"That doesn't not instantly make me a great warrior."  
  
"Soaring Eagle, come here. I wish to speak to you before the battle," Wise Man called.  
  
I walked over to him.  
  
He beckoned me inside his teepee.  
  
"Soaring Eagle, I am going to change your name. Soaring Eagle no longer suits you," he said.  
  
"Why?  
  
"That is not important. Your new name is Running Wolf."  
  
Then, he handed me something wrapped in cloth.  
  
"Your father wanted you to have this."  
  
I unwrapped it and found a beautifully carved dagger made from bone. On each side of the blade, was a carving of a wolf.  
  
"Use it well."  
  
"I will, I promise."  
  
I got up and left the tent.  
  
"Soaring Eagle, what did Wise Man want?" Little Rive asked.  
  
"My name is now Running Wolf. Wise Man said Soaring Eagle no longer suits me. He gave me this." I showed him the dagger. "Swift Deer made it for me. It has Sitting Wolf's blessing on it." Swift Deer was my father and Sitting Wolf was my mother. They had both died when I was a small child.  
  
"Come, the sun rises soon."  
  
It was a harsh battle that ended after two days. As I stood up in the morning light, I saw no one else standing. I walked back to the village and saw that no one was alive.  
  
I immediately began to bury everyone. When I finished, a whole field had been filled with my people and the Flathead warriors. I prayed to the Creator to let them roam the land once more, whether as an animal or a person.  
  
I was the last of the Tsimshian, people of Northwest America. I would be a wanderer. Other tribes would let me stay with them for a while, but then I would continue my journey.  
  
At least that's what I thought.  
  
One day, when I was fishing, two men came out of nowhere. They tied me up then knocked me out.  
  
When I woke up, I saw bright lights, like stars, only closer and brighter. I also felt binding on my arms, legs, and chest. I looked around and saw men in light blue dresses wearing masks. They had small silver things. Then one of them put something over my nose and mouth. I held my breath as long as I could, but then I had to breathe. The substance made me grow tired and I soon fell back asleep.  
  
"Hey, wake up! You must wake up!" someone far away was telling me.  
  
"Little River?" I groaned as I opened my eyes. "No.he's dead.where am I?"  
  
"In the a Black Ghost lab. Get up! We got to get out of here!"  
  
"Black Ghost? What is a 'lab'? I don't understand!"  
  
"Trust me. I'll explain everything later, just get up and follow my directions!"  
  
I did as I was told. The person told me to run outside and into the forest. I did that. Then he told me to climb up a cliff. I did that, too.  
  
When I reached the top, I saw seven people in red uniforms.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked in my native tongue.  
  
"What did she say?" the female asked.  
  
"I don't know. Ask the baby," a man with flaming orange hair that was shaped like a wing said.  
  
"Who.a-a-are.y-y-you?" I said, trying to speak their language.  
  
"I am 001," the baby said. "That's 002," he pointed to the wing haired man. "003," he pointed to the female. "004," he pointed to a man with an odd hand. "006," a short fat man. "007," a bald man. "008," he point to a dark man. "You are 005."  
  
"My name Running Wolf, not 005," I said.  
  
"005 is your codename. You've been turned into a cyborg. You are mostly machine."  
  
"M-m-machine? C-c-codename? C-c-cyborg?"  
  
"What gives with her weird talking, huh?" 002 asked.  
  
"She's Native American, you idiot. She hardly understands us," 001 said.  
  
"Idiot?" I asked.  
  
"Stupid person."  
  
"002 stupid?"  
  
"Yes," 001 said as 002 said, "No."  
  
"Where clothes?" I demanded as I saw that I was in a uniform like their own.  
  
"Oh, so you own these!" 003 said while holding up my buckskin clothes.  
  
"My clothes!" I cried out in my native language as I grabbed the bundle.  
  
"English please," 004 said.  
  
"We'll have to teach her. Here comes 009."  
  
Then, a boy with brown hair appeared on the cliff.  
  
"009," 001 said while pointing to him.  
  
"009. Why no use names?"  
  
"We don't know each other's names," 008 said.  
  
"No call 005. Call Running Wolf, that name."  
  
Then, I felt something hit my back and bounce off.  
  
"We're under attack! Get out your guns!" 001 said.  
  
"Gun?" I asked while holding up something I found at my side.  
  
"Yes, gun, pull trigger and shoot big black things," 002 said.  
  
I did as I was told. I shot a black thing and it stopped moving.  
  
"005, go start bending the long branches on them!" 001 said.  
  
I did as I was told. I don't know how, but I bent the metal branches.  
  
Soon, that battle was over and we were on what 001 called a ship with an old man.  
  
"Running Wolf.what kind of name is that?" 007 asked.  
  
"Wise Man give it to me. Said it suit me," I said. "As fast as wolf, I guess."  
  
002 snorted.  
  
"I'm faster than that. I can go mach 5, for heaven's sake."  
  
"Name special. Was name of Great Chief of west."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Your name be Laughing Man."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"One who is crazy in head."  
  
Everyone burst out laughing except him.  
  
"My name would probably be Sitting Wolf or Swift Deer," he said.  
  
"My mother was Sitting Wolf, father Swift Deer. You no take names."  
  
"Okay then, how 'bout Soaring Eagle? I can fly."  
  
"Soaring Eagle old name. Your name be Eagle Face."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Face and hair look like eagle. Big nose make beak, hair make wing."  
  
"WHAT'D YOU SAY ABOUT MY NOSE?"  
  
"Make good beak."  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE!" He pulled out a small knife.  
  
"That tiny," I laughed.  
  
"Like you have bigger!"  
  
I pulled my bone dagger from my piles of clothes.  
  
"Where'd you get that thing?!"  
  
"Wise Man give Running Wolf before war began."  
  
"War?" 003 asked.  
  
"Yes, war. Against Flathead tribe. Two days, I last out of all."  
  
"What does she mean?" 007 asked.  
  
"I am last of the Tsimshian tribe. Tsimshian will never run through the peaceful forest again."  
  
"Hey, Running Wolf, what year is it?" 004 asked.  
  
"White fur trader say 1935."  
  
"Wrong. It's 1995."  
  
"WHAT?!" I cried out in my native language. "THAT'S SIXTY YEARS!"  
  
"What?" Isaac, the old man, asked.  
  
"She said that's sixty years," 001 said.  
  
"Wow, savage here knows math," 002 said.  
  
"I no savage!" I cried.  
  
"There's going to be war between those two," 008 said as 002 and I started wrestling.  
  
"Ha! I win!" I said triumphantly as I pinned 002 down on the floor.  
  
"Indian chicks are supposed to be weak!" he cried as I let him stand.  
  
"I train for battle. Was daughter of war chief."  
  
"Let me guess, your parents died in battle?" 002 said rudely.  
  
"White man who look like you kill them. Wanted white wolf skin. They refuse. Shot them in back and shot me in leg. He steal white fur and leave me to die. I too stubborn to die. I make it back to tribe and Wise Man heal me."  
  
"Yeah, you sure are stubborn," 002 muttered under his breath before leaving.  
  
"Well, at least I respect you," I muttered.  
  
"Huh?" 008 asked.  
  
"Native Americans respect mentally ill people. Basically, since she thinks 002 is crazy in his head, she has to respect him," 001 explained.  
  
"How baby talk? Only infant!" I asked.  
  
"Too hard to explain."  
  
"Oh."  
  
So? How'd you like? I thought this up while listening to the mulan soundtrack and watching Pocahontas while missing a week of cyborg 009. please review! If you have any ideas, tell me! I already have a plan for one of the cyborgs getting kidnapped! 


	2. A short break

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I'm trying to make this story a little funnier, and hopefully I'll get some 002/RW fluff in here soon!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own running wolf, her cool knife, Swift Deer, Sitting Wolf, Little River, Wise Man, and Chief Tatuyu! The tribes rightfully belong to Native Americans, because they are real tribes!  
  
That night, as we rested in Kazumi's house, 006 made dinner. Ugh! Chinese food again? Is that the only thing he can cook?  
"Why isn't Pocahontas here eating?" I asked.  
"She said the food was too spicy," 003 said.  
"So what's she gunna eat?"  
"She's fishing at the moment," 008 said.  
"Oh really?" I said while leaning back in my chair. "I wonder if she caught anything yet?"  
Then, to answer my question, 005 came in with a basket full of large salmon and sturgeon.  
"Those are huge!" 006 cried.  
"Where are you going?" 009 demanded as 005 pulled a large salmon from the basket and started heading outside.  
"Make fire to cook fish. Oh, Eagle Face have food on beak."  
"IT'S CALLED A NOSE! NOT A BEAK!" I shouted. "CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"  
"Stupid," she said while sticking her tongue out at me. I did the same.  
"Laughing Man is stupid," she sighed before leaving the room.  
"And I thought she's supposed to respect mental people," 004 said.  
"I AM NOT MENTAL!"  
"Sure act like it," 007 said.  
I growled as I got up and left the table.  
  
I looked out the window of the room I was staying in. I could see 005 cooking her fish.  
"You're eating that thing whole?"  
She turned around to see Dr. Kazumi.  
"Yes. Very good without skin and insides," she said with a smile.  
"Maybe you should try putting lemon on that. I'm sure it would taste better."  
"Le-mon?"  
"A fruit. Sour, but good on fish."  
She searched through her basket and held up a yellow fruit.  
"Lemon?"  
"Yes. You cut it in half and squeeze the juice onto the meat."  
She did that and took a bite. Then she made a disgusted face.  
"Fish better without lemon."  
Dr. Kazumi laughed as he sat down next to her.  
"So you're Native American?"  
"Yes. Last of tribe."  
"What tribe do you come from?"  
"Tsimshian."  
"How did you become last of the Tsimshian?"  
"There was great dispute between Flathead of plateau and Tsimshian of forest. Flathead wanted to live in forest but Chief Tatuyu would not allow it. Said forest was barely big enough for us. Flathead pillage our tribe's crops and ruin canoes. At the beginning, there was another chief, a war chief, Swift Deer, my father. He found a secret place to grow crops. When he die, Flatheads found secret crops and ruined them. Then we go to war. Everyone able to hold knife, fought, including me. But only me live."  
"How old were you?"  
"Sixteen summers have passed since my birth."  
Wow, two years younger than me.  
"How did your father die?"  
"White man who look like 002 shot him and Sitting Wolf, my mother. Also shot me in leg."  
Probably my granddad.  
"Well, I must be getting to bed. We old men need plenty of rest," Dr. Kazumi said while getting up.  
"Wise Man rarely slept. Stayed up and told me stories of ancestors."  
"Well, that's Wise Man, not me."  
Dr. Kazumi walked inside.  
I watched 005 until the embers of the fire were low. She rebuilt the fire and leaned against a tree. Then I watched as she fell asleep and the fire went out again.  
"The stupid girl's gunna freeze to death," I grumbled as I got up and walked downstairs. I grabbed a blanket and went outside. Then I covered her up. "And I actually thought she was smart," I mumbled before heading inside.  
  
In the morning, 003 had cooked breakfast. Finally! A break from porridge!  
"Laughing Man eat like ravenous dog," 005 said while grabbing another fish.  
"Laughing Man so hungry, I can eat a horse!" I said through a mouthful of hash browns.  
She got a horrified look.  
"Not really. I'm just hungry!"  
She said something in her language as she grabbed a plate, a pot, a ladle, a bowl, and a spoon.  
"What are you going to do?" 006 asked. "003 made a delicious breakfast!"  
"Doesn't have flavor!" 005 said cheerfully before going outside.  
"Okay, I'm going to go see what she's doing," I said while getting up.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked as I walked outside.  
"Making fish stew. Stupid wood! Won't light!" 005 said as she rubbed some sticks together.  
I turned on one of my jets and aimed it at the pile of wood. It instantly caught fire.  
"Thank you," she said before going to fill her pot in the river. Then she set it over the fire on a little spit type thing. "Eagle Face helpful.sometimes."  
"Gee, thanks for the compliment."  
Apparently she didn't hear my sarcasm, because she had quietly began singing to herself.  
I pulled off my shirt and walked over to the river. I looked back at 005. She didn't even notice. I dove in.  
I swam for about twenty minutes. I came back out to find 005 filling the bowl full of soup.  
As I sat down near the fire to dry off, she handed me the bowl and the spoon.  
"Aren't you gunna eat?"  
"I ate while you swam."  
I cautiously ate a spoonful. Then I wasn't so cautious.I set the spoon down and began drinking strait from the bowl. 005 laughed as I let out a contented burp.  
"Now that was good," I admitted.  
Then, I got the bowl and filled it. I got up and walked inside.  
"What you doing?" 005 cried.  
"006, taste this," I said, ignoring 005.  
"What is it?"  
"Fish stew. 005 made it."  
He tasted it and smiled.  
007 stole a spoonful and cried out, "That's good eating!"  
"Can Running Wolf have breakfast back?" 005 asked.  
"Only if you give me the recipe!" 006 said.  
"Recipe?"  
"How you made it."  
"Water, fish, mashed corn, and bit of lemon juice."  
006 handed her the bowl and she went back outside.  
"I wonder what type of fish?" he mumbled.  
"Tasted like sturgeon," 007 said.  
"It was salmon," I said.  
"Sturgeon."  
"Salmon."  
"Sturgeon."  
"Salmon!"  
"Salmon," 005 said while coming back in with the pot of stew. I grabbed a bowl and filled it up. "Eagle Face hungry!" she laughed. "I thought he was Laughing Man?" 009 asked. "Only when stupid!" 005 said as 003 tried the stew. I rolled my eyes behind my bowl. "Apparently 005 and 002 made a peace treaty!" 008 said. "How's that?" Dr. Gilmore asked. "He doesn't insult her as long as she cooks for him!" "Shut up," I said while hitting him over the head with the now empty bowl. "Ouch."  
  
I know, kinda short, but the next few chapters are gunna be a little longer and have our favorite evil cyborg! Woohoo! 


	3. Kidnapping and a Memory Unveiled

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!! I've been working really hard on the fourth chapter, so it might be a few days.. Disclaimer: look in the second chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That afternoon, the sky clouded over, but it didn't rain. 002 and 003 were out on patrol duty-whatever that is-while the rest of us were inside. I was back in my buckskin clothes! Yea!  
Then, 003 ran in panting.  
"What wrong? Where 002?" I asked, since I was the only one in the 'living room'. I guess the other rooms had spirits of the dead in them.  
"Kidnapped.by.shiny.man." she panted. By now, everyone was in the living room.  
"Can you show where?" I asked.  
She led us to where she saw 002 get kidnapped.  
"There's no trace of him," 004 said.  
"Yes, tracks," I saw while getting to close to the ground. I followed them to a rocky area that was mostly surrounded by cliffs. Then, I jumped out of the way just in time to miss a bolt of lightning.  
We looked up on a cliff and saw a glowing white man. He looked like a mixture of all of us.  
"Ah!" I cried. He was very fast, so fast, that he came down to me, grabbed me, and took me up on the cliff faster than I could blink. I felt something on the side of my head.  
"005, don't move!" I heard 009 call.  
"Oh, she can move, but I don't suggest it. She moves, I pull the trigger," the man said.  
"What you do to me?" I asked.  
I felt ropes being tied on my hands and feet. Then I was blindfolded.  
"Who you are?" I asked.  
"0010," he laughed evilly. "Take her to the other one, brother."  
"THERE TWO OF THEM!" I shouted. For that, I received a blow to the head and was knocked out.  
  
When I woke up, I was against a tree. I sensed someone else there.  
"Who there? 002?" I asked.  
"005? That you?"  
Yep, 002.  
"Jeez, I didn't recognize you in the buckskin!" he laughed.  
"Your eyes not covered?"  
"No."  
"Good."  
I managed to get my knife from my waist and kick it over to him.  
"Free self."  
"What about you?"  
"Ropes no problem."  
I wiggled my hands a bit and felt the rope slid off. Then I took off the blindfold and the ropes binding my ankles.  
"White men stink at tying," I said while helping out 002, who was very slow.  
"Yeah, he's really white," he said.  
"No, all white men!" I said cheerfully. "Been tied up ten times and always got away!"  
"Whatever," he said while handing me my knife. "Let's just get out of here."  
"Good idea."  
  
We made it back to the cliff area and instantly, 002 was hit by was looked like lightning. I was able to dodge the lightning.  
"Running Wolf.here.take this," 002 said while throwing me his gun.  
I almost caught it, but the shiny man used his speed and caught it.  
"So you escaped, did you savage?" he said.  
Then, a memory took over. The shiny man became the fur trader. 009 and 003, who were lying next to each other unconscious, became my parents. And the small gun became the long, single barrel gun used to kill my parents.  
"Well, you won't escape this time!" the trader said.  
"I'll give you what you want! Don't kill me!" I cried while backing up against a boulder.  
"Too late, little savage. You're family's dead. No one to protect you now, it there?" he said with an evil grin.  
There was a crack and I fell to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
I threw my gun to 005, but 0010 caught it. He aimed it at her. Then something strange happened.everything turned to a forest. There were two dead Native Americans lying next to 005 and 0010 became my grandfather, except younger, he looked exactly like me and he was holding a long, single barrel gun.  
"So you escaped, did you savage?" he laughed. "Well, you won't escape this time."  
005 cried out something in her native language as she backed up to a boulder.  
"Too late, little savage. You're family's dead. No one to protect you now, is there?"  
He fired the gun and 005 fell to the ground. She wasn't dead, but she was hit.  
Everything turned back to normal and I saw that 005 had really been shot. I thought she was bullet proof?!  
Then I noticed that 0010 and 009 were gone.  
"005! Are you alright?" 003 said.  
"Did anyone see what I saw?" 006 asked.  
"Her memory? Yeah," 008 said as 003 checked out 005.  
"You guys," 003 said in a worried voice, "do our guns have lead bullets?"  
"Only 004's hand," 007 said.  
"Well, Running Wolf has a lead bullet in her leg.and unless we get her help soon, she'll die."  
  
"Isn't she supposed to be bullet proof?" 008 asked when we got her back to Dr. Gilmore.  
"Everything has a weak spot. The strange thing is, she was shot there before," Dr. Gilmore said.  
"Well, something happened when she got shot," I began, "um, we entered her memory."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
short, yes I know...002 and 004 have been a little hyper and not helping me at all. 002: GIVE US MORE SODA! 004: AND ICE CREAM SUNDAES!!!!!!!! That remind me! Ice cream sundaes to all that review! 002&004: WE'RE REVIEWING A BILLION TIMES! You two don't count..you already bought all the ice cream in town... 002&004: TO SEATTLE WITH 004! TO TILLAMOOK WITH 002! Help... 


	4. Spirits and the Peace has left

Sorry it took so long, ladies and gentlemen! I've been forced to clean my room, and it's still trashed! I'm lucky I'm home alone! 002: Save us, you're always stuck with us. Lance: yes, very true. Me: I guess I haven't introduced lance yet! He's a vampire that doesn't drink human blood! 004: He looks like a girl. ME: that's because his hair is long and white..anyway: Disclaimer: 002: she owns everything but cyborg 009 004: running wolf, wise man, and the awesome knife belong to her. Lance: and she also owns the native American names because she made them up ME: not Running Wolf. A real Native American chief gave me that name! Ice cream sundaes to: Queen of Duels and Black Wolf Meleny!!!! Thank you so much for the reviews! I promise the next few chapters will come quicker!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You entered her memory?" Dr. Gilmore asked.  
"Yeah.it was freaky. She looked like a small child," 003 whispered.  
Dr. Gilmore went to check on 005 again. Then he came back.  
"Just as I thought. What you saw was indeed her memory, only since you are all linked together-meaning you can sense when one of you is in trouble-you saw her memory," he said.  
"Oh. So, it might happen again?" 004 asked.  
"No, I stabilized her. And she is awake now, and from what she told me, she's afraid of 002."  
"Why?" 009 asked.  
"I look exactly like my granddad," I said. "I can't help it, good looks run in the family!"  
"You're an idiot," 007 said.  
"At least I have hair!"  
"At least I don't have a beak!"  
We started beating each other up.  
"STOP IT!" 003 cried. We stopped in mid-punch. "We need to go see her."  
"You heard Dr. Gilmore, she's terrified of 002," 009 said.  
"He's not his grandpa."  
"Yeah! I don't kill people because they didn't give me a white wolf skin," I said. "That's what my grandpa did."  
We walked into the lab, but Dr. Gilmore told me to stay behind so they could tell 005 I was coming in.  
They told her, but she was still a little frightened.  
I walked in and saw that she was lying down on a bed without the blanket covering her. This was my first clear look at her in the buckskin.  
Her brown hair was pulled back in a braid and there was an eagle feather somehow tied to the side of her hair. Under her left eye, there was a tiny star that matched the color of her eyes-bright, bright blue. On each of her shoulders there was a crescent moon. On her right arm, something that looked like a brown upside down crown was on her elbow joint. On her left arm, a green upside down crown was pretty close to her shoulder. Her shirt had only one strap that was on her right shoulder and it showed her mid-drift. Her pants had flaps on the front and back. And she was also wearing moccasins.  
005 looked in pain. I stayed in a corner so she wouldn't get even more frightened.  
"Was it a lead bullet?" 003 asked.  
"Yes, but I don't know how," Dr. Gilmore said.  
"0010.saw brother with real long gun.he shot." 005 said through clenched teeth. "Where Wise Man when needed?"  
Then, I started to go cold and I began shaking.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's wrong with 002?" 008 asked.  
"Hey, 002! Talk to me!" 007 said while slapping 002's face.  
Then, he started speaking my language.  
"Running Wolf, where are you? You are no longer on our land," he said.  
"W-w-Wise Man?" I said in amazement.  
"Yes, now answer me."  
"I got taken by white men. They turned me into what old man call cyborg."  
"What's a cyborg?"  
"A person that is mostly machine. White men do this to me against my wishes. Got me when I was fishing. There are eight others like me, only from different parts of the earth."  
"Why is your leg in a bandage?"  
"Got shot by evil cyborgs. Very white, they were. One shot electricity from their eyes and they very fast."  
"Fight them in the sea. They should be weaker there. How many people survived the war?"  
"Just me."  
"Swift Deer will be proud of you."  
Then, 002 went back to normal.  
"Man, I hate it when I do that!" he laughed.  
"What just happened?" 003 asked.  
"Some spirit got me," 002 said. "I can let dead people talk through me!"  
"Then who took over your body?"  
"Some old Native American dude!"  
"That Wise Man, not dude. What dude?"  
"It's slang for man," 008 said.  
"Slang?"  
"Never mind."  
"Oh, Wise Man said fight 0010s in water. Should weaken."  
"How'd he fi-"  
"I told him."  
"That Wise Man's smart then," 007 said.  
"Duh, why do you think his name is Wise Man?" 004 said.  
We heard a loud noise come from outside.  
"Let's go!" 009 said.  
I sat up, but 002 pushed me down.  
"Sorry, Pocahontas, but you're injured. You hafta stay here," he said. "We don't need you getting killed. Just get some sleep and leave everything to us."  
I glared at him as he left.  
  
For around ten minutes I heard the fighting going on outside. I was bored stuck in this bed. Finally, sleep overcame me and I dreamt of my homeland.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
"005, wake up," I said while shaking her. "Man, she sleeps like a rock!"  
"Rock no sleep. Rock always awake to protect things," 005 said. "What you want?"  
"Dr. Gilmore told me to wake you up and give you these," I said while dumping some normal clothes on her head.  
"What these for?"  
"We're landing in France soon."  
"What France?"  
"Giant city."  
"Oh. Beat 0010s?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good. Thought we were at Kazumi's house?"  
"We left while you were asleep. Put those on and come up for breakfast, okay?"  
"Why no wear normal clothes?"  
"No one wears buckskin anymore. Trust me, wear the clothes I gave you."  
Then I went upstairs.  
  
Soon, 005 came upstairs with a slight limp.  
"Well, well, well, Pocahontas knows how to put on normal clothes!" I said through a mouthful of pancakes.  
"Why call Pocahontas? Name Running Wolf!" she said.  
"He's flirting with you," 006 said.  
005 made a disgusted face.  
"Me no marry Eagle Face!" she cried.  
"I AM NOT FLIRTING WITH HER! I AM MAKING FUN OF HER HERITAGE!" I cried.  
"You like her, don't you?" 004 teased.  
"Heck no!"  
"Eagle Face no marry me! He marry you!" 005 said while pointing to 004. Then she grabbed an apple and left.  
"Awe, you scared her away," 007 said.  
"I did not! It was you guys teasing us!" I said through my eggs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"00-I mean, Running Wolf, why aren't you downstairs eating?" 003 said while coming onto the top of the Dolphin, as everyone called it.  
"Not hungry," I said while standing on a fin.  
"How can you stand up there? We're moving at two hundred fifty miles per hour!"  
"Don't know. Just can," I said while staring into the sky. "Why Eagle Face fly and Running Wolf can't?"  
"He has jet engines in his legs."  
"What power I have?"  
"Except for that one spot on your leg, you're practically bullet proof and you're the strongest person in the world."  
"Want fly, not strength."  
"Running Wolf, why did you used to be called Soaring Eagle?"  
"Always wanted to soar with Mighty Eagle. But Creator never gives wings to humans. Running Wolf still want to soar with Mighty Eagle, but know it can't happen."  
"Then you and 002 should switch bodies!"  
"Me no want man body!"  
"I was kidding."  
"Oh."  
I jumped off the fin and walked to the tip of the Dolphin.  
"Running Wolf, what would my name be if I were a Native American?"  
"Butterfly Woman."  
"Why would I be called that?"  
"You're as gentle as a butterfly."  
"Oh. Well, come back in soon, okay?"  
"Okay."  
  
~-*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ME: Okay, so I read on this Japanese website- 002: you mean nate read ME: yes, I mean my brother read that 002 can- 002: I can talk to the dead! Mwuhahahah! 004: give me that! *swipes 002's cappuccino* You drink too much of this crap! 002: Since when are you my dad? 004: I bet your dad would make you stop drinking this stuff! ME: *sweatdrops* well...read the next chapter. Oh, and remember! I give ice cream sundaes to reviewers! 002&004&Lance: can we have one? Please? ME: *falls for the puppy dog eyes* okay..*hands them ice cream* Them: THANK YOU! *hugs me* ME: You three can be just too cute sometimes.*sigh* 


	5. France and one scared cyborg

002: bonjure!  
  
004: bonjure mademoiselles and um.what's the French word for gentle men?  
  
Lance: *shrugs*  
  
004: hey, where's E-  
  
002: C2A4 is in the shower, so I'm uploading and editing for her.  
  
C2A4: (from shower) TURN UP THE RADIO!  
  
Lance: why?  
  
C2A4: IT'S CHROME! YOU GOTTA TURN UP THE RADIO!  
  
002: they rarely play that song anymore.and she can't buy it because she's saving up her money.  
  
Lance turns up the radio and we hear C2A4 singing.  
  
004: She's not a bad singing  
  
002: better than you..  
  
Disclaimer: look in chapter 2 and chapter 4.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soon, out of the clouds, I saw a huge spire. I ran below.  
"Whoa, what's wrong, 005?" 009 asked when I ran into him.  
"Huge thing come out of clouds!" I cried.  
"Oh, that's just the Eiffel Tower!" he said.  
"Evil Tower?" I cried.  
"No, no, Eiffel Tower," he said slower.  
"Look evil."  
"It's not evil, 005!" 009 laughed. "It's a French name. Now go wash your face.it's dirty."  
I swore under my breath as I walked to my room.  
  
"Ouch, hey, 005, do ya hafta hold my arm so tight?" 002 said an hour later as we walked on 'streets'.  
"You used to big village. Me not!" I said.  
"Oh, it's just like how I remember!" 003 squealed.  
Then, some type of strange music caught my attention.  
'You've might been hurt babe  
That ain't no lie  
You've seen them all come and go, oh  
I remember you told me  
That it made you believe in  
No man, no cry  
Maybe that's why-' (a/n I know this song wasn't out then, but I thought it would be better than having a Native American asking what the cuss words in Eminem meant!)  
"005, come on! Why are you just stopped in the middle of the sidewalk?" Dr. Gilmore asked.  
"Me want music!" I said.  
"What music?" 002 asked.  
"Listen!"  
'Everything little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like him  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what  
It's gonna be me'  
"That music! Me want!" I said.  
"All the girls fall for *NSYNC," 007 sighed.  
"*NSYNC? Who they?"  
"They're the ones singing," 006 sighed.  
"What so bad about them?"  
"All the girls fall for them," 004 said.  
"What look like?"  
008 pointed to a box in a glass thing. In the box were five men dancing.  
"Ooh.he handsome," I said while pointing to one of the men.  
"That's Chris.he's not cute!" 003 said.  
"He's handsome," I said.  
"No, he's handsome," 003 said while pointing to a blonde man. "He's Lance."  
"Only cute. Chris handsome," I said as 002 grabbed my arm.  
"Come on," he said.  
"Let go. Me watching *NSYNC!"  
"If you come, I'll buy you the music and something to hear it with," he said.  
I grinned as I let him pulled me all over the city.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bad idea, 002," 009 said later that day. I had bought 005 a CD player, some headphones, a CD holder, and a lot of CDs.  
"It was the only way to get her from staying and watching that dang TV," I said before taking a drink of my latte.  
At the moment, 009 and 004 were with the girls, who were in a clothing store.  
"Hey, 006, you should make some drinks like this!" I said. "It'd wake us up a lot quicker!"  
"Very funny," 006 said.  
"Her come the girls," 008 said. "Uh.003.what happened to Running Wolf?"  
"She didn't like any of the dresses, so I let her pick out some guy clothes," 003 sighed while sitting down next to me.  
"WHOA! THAT IS NOT 005!" I cried as 005 sat down across from me.  
She was wearing black baggy pants that had a silver wolf embroidered on her left leg, a black shirt that had flames on it, and she even had a wallet chain that had eagles on it. Then she slid a box across the table to me.  
"What's it for?" I asked.  
"Thank you gift for music!" she said with a smile.  
I opened the box.  
"Hey! It's the spiked collar I've been wanting!" I said while putting it on.  
Then, 005's eyes opened wide in horror as a semi truck drove by.  
"Big metal monsters," she mumbled.  
"I think maybe we should be heading back," 004 said. "I won't be able to carry these boxes much longer!"  
"Same here," 009 said.  
Before we left, 005 was carrying over half of the boxes while the rest was split between us.  
"You sure you don't need any help, 005?" 007 said. "I'm only carrying one."  
"I'm fine!" she said with a smile.  
  
When we were back on the Dolphin, 003 sorted out the boxes. Each of us got at least two boxes of clothes.  
"Um, why does 005 have a lot of guy clothes?" I asked.  
"I told you, silly, she doesn't like the girl clothes. Watch," 003 said. Then she held up a pink shirt. "005, why do you think of this?"  
005 looked up and made a disgusted face.  
The 003 held up one of my shirts.  
"What do you think of this?" she asked.  
"Look wearable," 005 said.  
Then, 007 quietly walked up behind 005 with an air horn. He blew it and literally, she jumped seven feet into the air.  
"007! That was mean!" we all scolded.  
"007 EVIL!" 005 cried while holding onto the chandelier for dear life.  
"Come on, 005, let go of the chandelier. I'll catch you," I said.  
005 let go and fell into my arms. She was shaking like a penny in dry ice.  
"I'll just take you to your room. You're shaking so bad, you might fall over," I said while walking down the hall.  
"I kill 007!" she mumbled.  
"No, but I'll help you get him back."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: I'm back! Sorry about the shower thing.I have to get my schedule for school  
  
tomorrow and I can't take one tonight.SCHOOL IS EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
004: we know.we've heard your disapproval about ten times.  
  
Me: I hafta wake up at five a.m. because school starts at eight! It takes and hour for me to find some clothes that don't smell bad and then it takes another hour to get to school because I ride the bus! I hate school with a passion....  
  
002: uh oh..  
  
Lance: what?  
  
002: we hafta go with her  
  
ME: well, that's a good thing.Leah will just love you!  
  
004: the hyper blonde girl who loves any and all anime?  
  
ME: yep.  
  
Them: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! 


	6. Payback and Reunion

004&002: we like this chapter..007 bashing!  
  
ME: yes, yes, now please turn on the stereo  
  
002: why?  
  
ME: I wish to listen to enya and Daniel beddingfield for awhile  
  
Them: Okiedookie!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard from the training room a few months later. I cracked up as I peaked out the door and saw 005 walking away from 007 and 006's room. Hey, it took a long time to find a new air horn!  
"RUNNING WOLF! YOU'RE GOING TO BE DEAD WOLF ONCE I FIND YOU!" 007 shouted.  
Then 005's eyes opened wide before running up the stairs. 007 soon ran after her. I followed them, just incase.  
  
"YOU'RE DEAD!" 007 shouted as I got on the roof. He had turned his arm into a sword.  
"Me no dead," 005 said while holding out her dagger.  
"Hey, 007, um, don't you remember the tests Dr. Gilmore put us through? Even without acceleration, 005 is really, really fast," I said as 003 also came up.  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
"005 blew the air horn to make 007 wake up and now they're fighting," I said.  
"Ah!" 005 said as 007 hit her hand. Her dagger flew out of her hand and over the edge of the Dolphin. "Dagger!" she cried.  
I dove over the side of the Dolphin and turned on my jets.  
After about ten minutes, I finally caught the dagger. Then I had to catch up to the Dolphin, which took an hour.  
005 grabbed her dagger before hugging me.  
"Ooh!" 007 and 003 chorused.  
After she finished hugging me, 005 walked over to 007 and punched him in the stomach.  
"Almost lost dagger!" she cried. "Dagger special, can't loose!"  
"Why is it special?"  
"Swift Deer made for me. Has Sitting Wolf's blessing," she said while pointing to the small, black sitting wolf on it. "Bring luck in battle."  
"Sure didn't help when we fought 0010," 007 grumbled.  
"No remind," 005 said while rubbing the spot where she was shot.  
Then, we felt the Dolphin starting to lower.  
"Oh, we better got below. Looks like we're gunna land soon," 003 said while winking at me.  
"Yeah, we better," I said with a grin.  
"Something in eye, Butterfly Woman?" 005 asked.  
"No, come on, Running Wolf, we need to get below. I suggest changing back into your buckskin," 003 said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone is acting strange. They won't tell me where we're landing! Dr. Gilmore said I should go to my room and sharpen my dagger, so that's what I'm doing now.  
I heard a splash as we landed in water. Why would we land in water? Oh, so we won't be seen.I'm stupid!  
"Running Wolf, time for-what is that thing?" I heard 009 ask.  
"Teepee!" I said.  
"In the middle of your room?" he laughed.  
I nodded.  
"Running Wolf, you're supposed to sleep on the bed!" he laughed.  
"Bed. What that?"  
He pointed to the thing in the corner.  
"Bed," he said.  
"Demon," I said.  
"No, bed."  
"Demon. Bed," I said while pointing to some blankets in my stupid looking teepee. I made it in five minutes, so it had to look stupid.  
"Why is it a demon?"  
"Try to eat me."  
"How?"  
"Big mouth!" I said while pointing halfway up the demon.  
"Those are mattresses. Watch."  
Then he got on the demon and stretched out.  
"You know, you're lucky," he said.  
"Why that?"  
"You get a room all to yourself. I have to share my room with 008. 007 and 006 share a room, 004 and 002 share a room, while 001 and 003 share a room. You get all this space to yourself."  
"Not alone," I said. "Never alone."  
"Oh? How's that?"  
"Spirits everywhere. Spirits of tribe protect dreams when Creator paint sky black with stars. Spirit of Swift Deer help hunt, spirit of Sitting Wolf help with cooking and cloth making. Don't know what spirit help me get clothes yesterday."  
009 laughed.  
"009! 005! Come on! We're leaving to go explore soon!" we hear 008 call.  
We left the room.  
  
"You're gunna love this, 005," 006 said while guiding me. For some reason, the others had blindfolded me.  
"Not in China, are we?" I asked.  
"No, why do you ask?" 006 asked.  
"Food too spicy and hard names."  
"Ha!" 004 laughed. "See? I'm not the only one who wants something pronounceable!"  
Then, we stopped walking.  
"Get on your knees," 006 said.  
I did as I was told and he took off the blindfold. I instantly started following some deer tracks.  
"Not that way!" 004 cried while stopping me. "That way," he said while pointing east. "Follow those tracks!"  
I looked at the ground and saw ancient footprints.  
"Old tracks, very old," I said while following them.  
More than once I had to look around to find the trail again.  
'Huh? More footprints heading in he same and opposite directions!' I thought. 'The trail is getting bigger.'  
I stood up and closed my eyes.  
"What's she-" 002 broke off.  
"Shh! She's listening!" 007 said.  
Wind picked up and I listened carefully.  
'Welcome home, Running Wolf,' the wind whispered to me.  
I got flat on my stomach on the ground and listened to the earth.  
'Welcome back,' it said in its deep voice.  
I got up and started running through the trees.  
"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" 007 shouted as I heard them running after me.  
I stopped after around twenty minutes. I was in the middle of my village. Nothing had changed-nothing at all. Everything was right where I left it, even the blanket I was working on before I got taken away was the same.  
"How-can-she-be-so-fast?" 009 panted when the others finally stopped.  
"Yeah-she's-not-even-out-of-breath," 002 panted.  
"She-know-the-land," 003 panted.  
I walked to the long house, where the chiefs lived and where ceremonies were held. Unlike the other princesses, I had refused to live in the long house. I wished to live in a teepee, so I was allowed to. Anyway, I walked over to a shelf and found my headdress. It wasn't as long as my father's but it reached down to about my waist. I put it back on the shelf before picking up a blanket that had an eagle on it.  
I took it outside.  
"What's that?" 002 asked.  
"Eagle blanket!" I said. "Belong to chief." I unfolded it so they could see.  
"Hey, 002, it has your beak," 004 said.  
"I DO NOT HAVE A BEAK!"  
"Eagle Face should be thankful for face. Great Eagle gave you blessing! Now, go make fire. I bring dinner!"  
Then I ran off to hunt some deer.  
  
"I back!" I called two hours later.  
"Two whole elk!" 004 said as he saw the elk on my shoulders.  
"Are you using your normal strength?" 003 asked.  
"I don't know how get super strength work, so yes!"  
"That's gotta be at least seven hundred pounds!" 008 said as I set them down a ways from the fire.  
I pulled out my dagger and began skinning them.  
"Ew, ew, ew!" 006 said as the insides spilled out.  
"Bring jar," I said. 003 brought me a jar and I put the insides in the jar.  
Then, she let out a little cry as wolves entered the village.  
"No scary! Pets!" I said while petting one. "Sun Pack. Belonged to me. Recognize them!" I laughed as the leader licked my face.  
"Okay." 002 said.  
Then, a female set a cub in his lap.  
"Uh."  
"Play with it!" I said. "Female won't hurt you. Think we're tribe!"  
He started playing with the cub. Soon, everyone was playing with all the cubs, save me; I was busy cutting up the meat. Then, one cub thought my braid was a chew toy!  
"Running Wolf's a chew toy!" 004 laughed.  
"Guy, look at this!" 003 said.  
We turned around and saw 001 sleeping with five cubs.  
"Awe!" I said.  
"Make dinner!" 007 said.  
"You no chief! Wait!" I said.  
"Then who am I?"  
"Shape Shifter."  
"Who am I?" 004 asked.  
"Um." I thought for a few minutes. Then I listened to the wind.  
'Sea Eyes.'  
"Sea Eyes," I repeated.  
"What about me?" 006 asked.  
'Flaming Water.'  
"Flaming Water."  
"My name?" 008 asked.  
'Swift Fish.'  
"Swift Fish."  
"And my name?" 009 asked.  
'Butterfly Man.'  
I smirked. "Butterfly Man. Matches Butterfly Woman."  
003 blushed.  
"001 is Wise Child. Dr. Gilmore.he's.um."  
'Wise Man. Eagle Face will be chief.'  
"Why Eagle Face?" I asked the spirit of the wind.  
'He's been blessed with the spirit of the Great Eagle. He will be Chief.'  
"If that is your wish, Great Wind Spirit."  
"Great Wind Spirit say Dr. Gilmore is Wise Man. Also say Eagle Face will be Chief because Great Eagle blessed him," I told the others.  
"Chief Eagle Face.nice ring," 002 said.  
Soon, I finished cutting up the meat and was cooking it. I had showed 003 how to clean the skin to make clothes. She was still a little squeamish, though.  
As they ate, I was getting the skin ready to make into clothes.  
"Usually Little River do this," I muttered. "But now I learn."  
"Who's Little River?" 003 asked.  
"Husband," I said.  
002 and 004 began coughing.  
"YOU WERE MARRIED?" they cried.  
"Well, not really. Never had ceremony before war."  
"No kids, right?" 004 said.  
"Only ten suns passed since his birth."  
"What?"  
"Men pick wife, no matter age, Just as long as they aren't already taken. Little River picked me."  
"Okay, since men pick wife, Eagle Face gets Running Wolf!" everyone but 002 and me cried.  
"WHAT?" 002 cried.  
"Now I must marry him," I groaned.  
"What?" everyone asked.  
"Tribe helps pick chief's wife. They agree on one woman, chief marries her.  
"Ha! 002 and 005 are getting married!" 007 laughed.  
I set down my knife and walked over to the others. Then I hit 007 on the head. In returned, he pushed me into 002.  
"Good job, 007," 004 said.  
"Hi, could ya get off of me?" 002 said.  
I did the exact opposite.  
"Hi," I said while placing a finger on his chin.  
"You know, if you don't get off of me, I'll be forced to kiss you," he said.  
I thought for a moment.  
"Is that a t-" I broke off. 002 had kissed me.  
"Me strong chief, you sexy wife," he said.  
"Sexy?"  
"Really, really pretty," 003 giggled.  
"Oh. You no strong!" I giggled while poking him in the stomach. "You weak!"  
"Ooh! Their first argument!" 009 laughed.  
"I thought chiefs were supposed to have those huge headdresses and smoke peace pipes?" 002 asked.  
"You no smoke!" I said while getting up. I went and got the chief's headdress. I set it on his head. I had to make his hair flat, though.  
"What's you cheer?" he asked.  
"You no do it. Too hard."  
"Try me."  
I called out the Tsimshain tribe's call at the top of my voice.  
"Do that again!" 006 said.  
I shook my head.  
"I go for walk. Be back before dawn."  
Then I left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lance: where'd everyone go? *crickets chirping in background*  
  
Lance: they didn't leave, did they? Okay, this is creepy. *gets up and walks around house..opens door to C2A4's bedroom and sees 2, 4, and C2A4 cuddled together on the small bed*  
  
Lance: no fair..they didn't tell me they were going to think of ideas for the next few chapters! *pouts* 


	7. Little River and Tribal Lessons

ME: Yea! This is the most chapters out of all three of my stories!  
  
002: yeah, jurkableck only made it to five chapters  
  
004: and only got 2 reviews  
  
Lance walks in with pouty face  
  
Us: what's wrong, lance?  
  
Lance: you guys had a secret meeting!  
  
Us: no we didn't! we were watching a movie then fell asleep!  
  
Lance: sure..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, I was following a cougar trail. As I hit rocky terrain, I heard a pebble hit the ground behind me. I dove out of the way just in time to see a person land on his feet. I stood up.  
"Little River," I gasped in my language.  
"Running Wolf. It's been a while," he replied. He was just how I remember him: long loincloth, blue lines on his chest, and long, black hair.  
"You're supposed to be dead!" I cried while backing away from him.  
"I was dead. The Flatheads killed me."  
Then I understood.  
"You're a cyborg, aren't you? Black Ghost got you!"  
"My, my, aren't we a smart girl! You haven't aged a day," he laughed. "We would have been the greatest chief and princess! Too bad death changed that! Now I have to kill you, Running Wolf!" He let out a war cry and started running towards me.  
I started climbing the rock walk. Soon, I reached the top. So did Little River.  
"We'll settle this our way.we'll fight," he said with an evil smile.  
"Fine."  
I pulled out my dagger and he pulled out a tomahawk. Then, at the top of my lungs, I let out a war cry and the fight began.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What was that?" I asked.  
"What was what?" 008 asked.  
I flew into the air and towards the location of the noise.  
  
"What the heck?" I cried when I saw two Native Americans wrestling.  
One of them was holding a dagger to the other's neck while forcing them down onto their knees. Then I saw who it was.  
"005! You idiot!" I cried while flying down there.  
"002, stay back!" 005 growled as she fought the man. "I'm fighting him without help!" Then she flipped the man onto his back and was about to bring the tomahawk down on his head, but he rolled them around.  
"Who's he? You're boyfriend?" the man asked. "I thought you were going to marry me!"  
"A cyborg?" I muttered. I started walking towards them.  
"002! Stop!" 005 cried. "I don't need help! He knows he can't win!"  
Then, she stabbed the man in the chest. But before he fell, he shot me in the leg.  
"Ah!" I cried while falling backwards. I never felt ground. Instead, I was falling!  
I felt arms wrap around my stomach and then I felt the impact of the ground, but it wasn't the full impact. I rolled a few feet and opened my eyes. I saw that 005 had saved me and took the full impact. Then I passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where's 002 and 005?" Dr. Gilmore asked.  
"005 went for a walk and we don't know where 002 is," I said while building a fire.  
"They should be coming back soon," 003 said. "It's nearly time for lunch!"  
Then, out of the shadows of the trees, we saw 005 carrying something. She collapsed near the fire and we saw that the thing was 002. His leg was badly wounded, but 005 looked like she just fought a war.  
"002 needs help. He was shot by a cyborg," 005 said. "I beat the cyborg."  
We saw the blood on her hands.  
"What did the cyborg look like?" 008 demanded.  
"Little River. He was Little River. Ah!"  
She clutched her leg. That's when we saw the metal and wires sticking out of it.  
"How'd you get that?" I asked.  
"When he was shot, 002 fell over a cliff. I saved him by breaking his fall. He lost a lot of fuel."  
We were surprised at how clearly she was speaking.  
"Did he fight?"  
"No, I was too stubborn to let him," 005 said with a small smile.creepy, it looked like one of 002's. She was hanging out with him too much.  
"Why'd you save him?" 007 asked. "I thought you two didn't like each other.  
"That's how a tribe works: even if you're not really friends with someone, if they're in trouble, you help. Ah!"  
  
"How are they?" 004 asked that night on the Dolphin.  
"They're in stable condition," Dr. Gilmore said.  
"How could Running Wolf walk on that broken leg?" 003 asked.  
"While carrying Eagle Face," I added.  
"I don't know. Maybe it was her stubbornness or maybe it was the fear that he would die. But I do know that if she didn't cover 002's wound in mud, he would have bled to death."  
"Isn't mud bad to wounds?" 007 asked.  
"Only if it is swamp or city mud. Mud from out here can't do any harm, in fact, it has some healing properties."  
"That's good to know!" 006 said.  
"Yeah."  
"Hey-ouch-where's 005?"  
I turned around and saw 002.  
"You shouldn't be up here! You should be resting!" 003 cried.  
"Answer my question. I want to know where she is," he said.  
"In her room."  
002 limped away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"005, wake up," I said softly. "She still sleeps like a rock!"  
"Rocks don't sleep. What do you want?" she asked while opening one eye.  
"I wanted to thank you for saving me."  
"That's what friend are-ouch-for. How's your leg?"  
"I'll live. How are you?"  
"My back hurts and my leg got broken. I spent about two hours in 'surgery' as Dr. Gilmore calls it."  
"Oh. You're speaking a lot more clearly."  
"Dr. Gilmore says the impact of the fall must have shaken up my brain a bit," she said with a smirk.  
"Must have. You're not calling me-"  
"Eagle Face!"  
"Spoke too soon," I sighed.  
"What's your real name?"  
"Jet, Jet Link."  
"Suits you, since you have jets in your legs."  
"Yeah. Well, you should get some sleep."  
"Ouch-will do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
004: okay, now I'm alone..anyway, next chapter sneak preview:  
  
When healed, 005 stays in her homeland while the others leave her. And who the lucky man that got-  
  
002: what are you doing?  
  
002: NOTHING! BUH-BYE! 


	8. Surprises!

Lance: Hi!  
  
004: Hi!!  
  
002: HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
C2A4: uh...oh..  
  
Them: what?  
  
C2A4: the 0010s are here..dang..right in the middle of a good song...  
  
0010s: HI!  
  
002&004: We have guns!  
  
0010-: oh, we're not here to fight! We just heard that we-mumble mumble  
  
C2A4: hush! Okay, sundaes to Queen of Duels and Wolfwood11! Thank you for the reviews and for waiting for this chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I woke up the next morning, I was in the long house.  
'How did I get in here? Last I remember, I was on the Dolphin!' I thought while sitting up and stretching.  
'It's about you woke up, 005,' someone said in my head.  
"001?" I asked out loud.  
'Yes.'  
"Where are you?"  
'Heading to Europe. We all decided that it would be best to leave you here.'  
"Why?!"  
'You would heal quicker and you belong there. You know nothing of the outside lands, so you would be safe in your homeland.'  
"Will you guys come back and visit?"  
'What do you think, Pocahontas?' 002's voice said in my head.  
"Just don't bring Laughing Man," I laughed.  
'Hey! I'm your husband, remember?'  
"Never had ceremony! Still engaged!"  
'Poor 002! He's running off to his room crying like a baby!' 007 said.  
'Hey! Not all babies cry twenty-four seven!' 001 said.  
'And I am not crying!' 002 said.  
I smirked.  
"When will you come back?"  
'Not anytime soon.a year, at the least, the at the most three.'  
"Oh," I said sadly. "Well, have a good trip! If you ever need a bullet proof person, you're welcome to take me, even if it's the middle of the night."  
'I know. Well, don't get your self killed, okay?'  
"Right back at you.'  
'009's right, you hang out with 002 too much!'  
"Whatever."  
  
I stood on a cliff, letting the summer wind run through my hair.  
'Running Wolf, something's coming.'  
I opened my eyes and saw something getting close to my home. I squinted in the sun, trying to see what it was.  
"Aroo?" Snow Fur, my wolf, questioned.  
"I don't know, Snow Fur. Let's go check it out."  
We ran down the cliff, but stopped when we reached a large ravine. We backed up a ways.  
'Great Eagle, please help me,' I prayed as I took a deep breath.  
We ran at our top speed and jumped as we hit the edge. I opened my eyes as we hit solid ground.  
"Thank you, Great Eagle!" I called as we continued running.  
  
Soon, Snow Fur was behind a bush and I was behind a tree. We heard a noise getting closer.  
Then, there was a gust of wind as something landed behind us.  
I heard people talking. I peered behind the tree and smirked.  
"Which way is it to the village?"  
"I don't know!"  
"WAA!"  
"Quiet him down!"  
"Snow Fur!" I whispered as she walked to the people.  
"Uh oh, wolf!"  
"If we stay still, it won't bother us."  
Then, I ran out from behind the tree and hugged the closest person to me....but I accidentally knocked them over.  
"Ack! Pocahontas, you're choking me!" 002 gasped.  
"Three years without seeing each other and that's all you can say to me?!" I cried. "Most people would be happy and cry out and other things like that!"  
Then, someone tackled me.  
"Ha! I win!" 007 said.  
"No, I win," I said while flipping us over.  
"Who tat?" I heard a small voice say. I looked behind me to see a mini 009.  
"Who's that?" I asked.  
009 blushed as he scratched the back of his neck and said, "My son! I guess Ivan forgot to tell you! His name is Asa."  
I got up and clapped 009 on the back.  
"Way to go, Butterfly Man!" I said with a smile. "I knew you and Butterfly Woman were going to get married!"  
"Let me guess: Wise man told you that?" 003 said.  
"Nope! I saw you two kissing when we were in France!" I said.  
"Okay.so I guess that since we had a son, you and 002 are going to have a daughter?" 009 said.  
"Huh?" 002 and I chorused.  
"Don't you remember? You two were supposed to get married!" 004 said.  
"No way! I'm the chief and I say I am not going to marry Pocahontas!" 002 said.  
"Hey, we voted for that marriage!" 008 said.  
"No, he has the right to do that. If the chief doesn't like the woman, he doesn't have to marry her," I said with a fake smile. The truth was, after they left, my heart began longing for 002.  
We heard a call come from the village.  
"What was that?" 006 asked.  
"Pouncing Cougar!" I said happily.  
"But-"  
"He's not Tsimshian, he's a Cherokee from the Southwest. His tribe exiled him for some reason."  
"RUNNING WOLF! WHERE ARE YOU?" Pouncing Cougar shouted.  
"I'M COMING!" I called. "Sorry, he's not very patient."  
"That's okay!" Dr. Gilmore said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Running Wolf, who are these strangers you bring into our village?" a man that looked like Legolas from 'Lord of the Rings' with black hair asked.  
"These are not strangers. These are my friends and their child," 005 said.  
"There are two children."  
"The gray haired child is not theirs. His parents died a long time ago. The brown haired child belongs to Butterfly Woman and Butterfly Man," 005 said.  
"Well, since I'm the chief, aren't you going to introduce us?" the man said.  
"You are not chief, Pouncing Cougar, Eagle Face is chief. The Great Wind Spirit herself has picked him," 005 said while pointing to me.  
"He white man! His ancestor killed your family!"  
"He's chief and that's final."  
We saw the fire in their eyes.  
"Now you go make dinner," 005 said.  
"Why me?"  
"Because you are not royalty. I am. And anyway, for the past year I made the meals."  
Pouncing Cougar took one look at me and said to 005, "We're going to talk about this later."  
"Fine."  
He left and 005 said, "Sorry, it takes a while to earn his trust."  
"It's okay," 003 said.  
"Um, will you and 009 be sharing a teepee?" 005 asked.  
"Who tat? You never told me!" Asa said.  
"That's Running Wolf. She's a Native American," 009 said.  
"Running Wolf? Weird name."  
"It's Native American. Native Americans get named after something that they are like," 001 said.  
"AH!" 005 cried while falling backwards.  
"What?" I asked.  
"001! HE'S NOT A BABY!" 005 cried.  
True, 001 wanted to be older, so somehow Dr. Gilmore made it so he was fifteen.  
"He was a baby when I last saw him!" she cried while hiding behind my legs.  
"Hey, it's okay! Dr. Gilmore did it somehow!" 001 said.  
005 didn't look very convinced.  
"Could ya at least hide behind someone else's legs?" I said.  
005 got up and walked over to 001. She looked him over then smiled.  
"Okay, you're 001! You have the little mark in the shape of a flower on the back of your neck!" she said.  
"Wha?" 001 cried as 003 looked at the back of his neck.  
"She's right. You have a flower shaped birthmark!" 003 said.  
I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Oh, shut up!" 001 said.  
"You were nicer when you were a baby," 005 said.  
"WEE!" Asa cried.  
"Cute!" 005 and 003 chorused as Asa rode the wolf like it was a pony. To him, it probably was.he was short.  
Then, 005 disappeared into the bushes. We heard growls and the sound of wrestling.  
"I told that cougar he wasn't going to make me his meal!" 005 sighed while coming out of the bushes. "I had to break his tail to prove it."  
"Cougar?" 009 said.  
"Don't worry, he's not coming back anytime soon," 005 said. "Hey! We have some serious catching up to do!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is he a-?" I asked as we sat around the fire and Asa sat in my lap. He had taken a liking to calling me 'Auntie Wolf'.  
"No, 100% human," 009 said.  
"You mean clone. He's a Mini-Me," 002 said.  
"Clone? Mini-Me?" I asked.  
"A clone is an exact duplicate of someone," Dr. Gilmore said.  
"And a Mini-Me is a clone, only one-fourth the size of the person and they can only say 'Me'," 001 said.  
"Well, he can definitely say more than me," I said with a smile as Asa fell asleep.  
"True. His Uncle Jet taught him to say 'sup and a very bad word," 003 said.  
"It's not my fault I got shot by an enemy right as he came outside to play!" 002 said innocently.  
"Oh, sure, play innocent," 007 said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
C2A4: okay, next chapter..i'm trying to work on the fluffiness...kinda hard because I'm thinkin' more on chapter ten...  
  
002: yeah it's-  
  
0010+: we're not supposed to tell!  
  
002: oh yeah..hey, C2A4, can I duck tape those two to the wall?  
  
C2A4: no, but you all can have a sucker.  
  
All: YEA! TANK YOU! 


	9. A new enemy

C2A4: Ka nowenta!  
  
004: come again?  
  
002: I believe that means: 'Holy cow!'  
  
C2A4: hehe..yeah, my language!  
  
004: so, why'd you cry out?  
  
0010-: I accidentally dropped the butter knife I was using to cover my English muffin with peanut butter  
  
004: oh..on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night, 005 and Pouncing Cougar were arguing.  
"What are they saying?" I demanded.  
"You don't wanna know," 001 said.  
"TELL ME!" I cried.  
"Pouncing Cougar's doing a lot of swearing, that's all I'm gunna say."  
"Okay, fine with me," I said. "Goodnight! See you in the morning!" I said before going to my teepee.  
  
"Here you go," 005 said the next morning as she handed me a bowl that had flat things in it.  
"Um.what are these?"  
"Flat corn cakes!" she replied with a smile. "Very delicious."  
I ate twenty.  
"Chief, you should save some food for the other members of the tribe!" 004 said.  
"Shut your mouth!" I said. "I'm hungry and 005's a great chef!"  
Pouncing Cougar muttered something as he grabbed a cake. Then 005 told him in Native American.  
"What? What'd he say?" I asked.  
"Nothing."  
Then, Asa ran by chasing a butterfly.  
"003, did you teach him that?" 005 asked.  
"No, his father did," 003 said.  
"Francoise! You promised!" 009 cried.  
"Oh, I guess I forgot!"  
"I'd teach my son to wrestle bears, not chase butterflies," I said.  
"You don't want to do that," 005 said. "I can hardly win, even with my strength."  
"Oh, you found out how to get the super strength to work?" Dr. Gilmore said.  
"Just last week!"  
"Good, good. How do you turn it on?"  
"Too difficult to explain."  
"Okay."  
"Anyway, all bears are very tough, especially males. You don't want to wrestle them," 005 said.  
"Like I said, I'll teach him to wrestle squirrels!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A month had passed. The others were still here. And Asa was wrestling squirrels.I would think he would win, but the squirrels win.  
"No, Asa! Don't touch that!" I said while stopping him from touching poison ivy.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"It'll make you itchy for a long time," I said while picking him up and setting him on my shoulder.  
"Oh," he said. "Auntie Wolf, are you and Uncle Jet married?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Well, your Uncle Jet doesn't love me in that way. We're just friends."  
"Oh."  
"Tell the others I went for a walk and I'll be back before dawn, okay?" I told Asa as I set him down in the village.  
"Okay!" he said before chasing a butterfly.  
Is it just me or are there a lot of butterflies around here?  
  
'Something's troubling you.'  
'Gee, that's obvious,' I thought as I was crouched down on a cliff.  
I sighed as I looked west. Then sun was setting and the winter was coming. Now that I had more people around, it would be harder to find food that I liked. The other cyborgs had plenty of their own food, but they- especially 002-liked my cooking.  
"I thought I'd find you here," 002 said while landing next to me. "What are you doing?"  
"Thinking."  
"About what?"  
"Nothing in particular."  
"Oh. Guess what Asa asked me?"  
"Why you have a beak for a nose?"  
"Ha, ha. No, he asked me why I don't love you."  
"Uh.um.I.um.ugh." I tried to talk, but the words wouldn't come.  
"Yeah, that's basically what I said."  
I was still speechless.  
"Then 004 kept pestering me because he was there when Asa asked the question."  
"Uh...."  
Then, 002 stood up.  
"Hey! What are you doing?" I cried as he picked me.  
He just smirked before jumping into the air.  
I looked down....waaaaaaay down.  
"Don't worry! I won't let you fall!" 002 laughed.  
Then, just to make me scream, he jerked his arms.  
"Jet! That was mean!" I cried.  
"What'd you call me?"  
"Jet."  
"Hey! You remembered my name!"  
"Wow.I never knew it was hard to remember three little letters! I also remember, 'Me strong husband, you sexy wife' and 'If you don't get off of my lap, I'll be forced to kiss you.' And then you did kiss me," I said sarcastically.  
He blushed at that.  
"It was your idea to kiss me, not mine," I said.  
"I never said it was!" he snapped.  
"Whatever," I said. "Can we please go back onto the ground? I see Snow Fur."  
He took us back to the ground.  
"Hi, Snow Fur!" I laughed as she knocked me over and drenched my face in drool. She allowed me to get up and wash my face in the stream nearby. "Did you have a good meal? You're fatter!" I laughed as I petted her.  
She barked three times before running over to 002 and licking his hand.  
He smirked as he petted her.  
"How old is Snow Fur?"  
"One summer has passed."  
"A year.that's young."  
I stood up and walked over to the two.  
"I saved her from a bear," I said. "That's how I know not to wrestle an angry bear."  
002 laughed.  
"You've got to be the strangest woman I've ever met," he said. (a/n: gunna get fluffy!)  
"How's that?"  
"You're the complete opposite of Francoise. You're beautiful and strong."  
Speechless.  
"You're not afraid to fight, either. You just follow orders. Most woman are afraid they'll break a nail or their hair will get messed up."  
"That's what the woman in my village were like.but they were kind and raised me when my parents were killed. I miss them."  
"I know you do. Anyone would miss their friends."  
I felt hot tears running down my face as the visions of my past flashed in my eyes.  
'Come on, Soaring Eagle! You can beat Sleeping Wind!' village children cried as Sleeping Wind and I were having a competition to see who could track the best.  
'Sorry, Sleeping Wind, but I'm going to win this race!' I laughed as I neared the line.  
Then, I tripped just as Sleeping Wind came up behind me.  
'Who won?' Quiet Water asked.  
'Soaring Eagle! Her hand passed the line before Sleeping Wind did!' Little River cried.  
I let out a small sob as I sat on my knees. 002 sat down in front of me and hugged me.  
"I want my village back!" she sobbed.  
"I know you do. But like you said, their spirits are with you all the time."  
Then, 002 kissed my cheek and we heard a gunshot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C2A4: CLIFF HANGER! HAHAHAH!  
  
0010+: hey this song is good!  
  
0010-: what song?  
  
0010+: walking in Manhattan by.lonestar, I think  
  
*C2A4 is humming the tune as 'Chrome' by Trace Adkins come on*  
  
C2A4: aw..now I'm in a happy mood!  
  
All: why is that bad?  
  
C2A4: next chappy...  
  
All: oh, yeah...  
  
All, including C2A4: please review! We'll give you gigantic ice cream sundaes with every delicious topping there is! 


	10. Parting with a very noble Friend

C2A4: WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All but her: believe us, if she's crying, it's sad..... *002 and 004 hug C2A4 and she cries like a baby*  
  
0010s: *sobbing* short chapter due to-sniff-the happenings in it-sniff  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I kissed 005's cheek and one second later, we heard a gunshot.  
Everything went in slow motion:  
I turned around and saw a blur of white jump in front of me. Then we heard a yelp.  
"SNOW FUR!" 005 shouted while getting up.  
Snow Fur fell to the ground and didn't move. I looked up and saw Pouncing Cougar holding my gun.  
"YOU KILLED HER!" 005 shouted. "YOU KILLED SNOW FUR!"  
"Got in way! White man target!" Pouncing Cougar said.  
005 yelled out something that I didn't understand.  
"White man kissed you!" Pouncing Cougar answered. I knew he was the jealous type.  
"THAT'S DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN TRY TO KILL HIM!"  
"White men evil!"  
"You're half white!"  
Pouncing Cougar growled.  
"Now get out of my sight! I never want to see you again!"  
He turned to leave but-  
"Give Eagle Face back his gun."  
My gun landed at my feet, but I ran over to 005 and Snow Fur.  
"Running Wolf, I'm sorry this happened," I said quietly.  
"It's not your fault. She was protecting you. It's Pouncing Cougar's fault, not yours."  
"Come on, we need to get back to the village."  
  
"Auntie Wolf. Why are you crying?" Asa asked when we got back. "Where Snow Fur?"  
005 sighed.  
"Running Wolf, what happened?" 009 asked.  
"Pouncing Cougar tried to shoot Eagle Face, but Snow Fur jumped in the way," she said quietly.  
"She's dead," I whispered. "Come on," I said to 005. I took her back to her teepee and then went to my own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
002: yes, short......now you know why..... 


	11. When one life ends, another begins

0010-: You feeling better? C2A4: hardly... 0010+: here, have a lollipop C2A4: thanks...... 004: disclaimer is in the earlier chapters.can't remember which, because there's so many.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So this is a female, right?"  
"That's what the girl said."  
"She didn't think to check."  
"And she calls herself an Indian."  
"Hand me your knife."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, I was half-heartedly working on a blanket when I heard footsteps.  
I turned around.  
"THE 0010S ARE HERE! THEY'RE BACK!" I shouted as I saw them walking up the path.  
Soon, everyone was there.  
"Stay back! We got guns!" Asa said.  
"Cute kid. Catch, 002," 0010+ said while tossing 002 something.  
"I can't believe you didn't even check to see if that wolf was pregnant," 0010- said while setting a basket down in front of me. "Thirteen cubs...big litter."  
I cautiously looked into the basket. There were wolf cubs in it. Then I looked back up at the twins.  
"How come you're not trying to kill us?" I asked suspiciously.  
"We were reprogrammed not to be your enemies by someone. Don't know whom, though. Anyway, we tried to find you guys. We searched all the places you guys came from," 0010+ said.  
"And we least expected to find you living out here," 0010- said. "So, is it okay if we're allies?"  
"Okay," Dr. Gilmore said.  
"Puppy!" Asa said while reaching into the basket.  
"Be careful, Asa, they're newborns!" 009 said.  
Asa gently ran a finger over the black cub. Then I saw a pure white one that looked exactly like Snow Fur.  
"Snow Flake," I whispered while gently petting it.  
"You might want to get them something to eat," 001 said.  
"Right," I said while getting up.  
  
"How are you doing?" 002 asked that night as I poked at the fire.  
"I miss her."  
"We all do."  
"If the 0010s didn't find her, we wouldn't have the cubs...."  
"Don't think like that. You need to think of the happier things, like what you're gunna name the rest of the pups."  
"Asa named the black one Night Sky and he calls the brown one Mud Pie."  
"Those are good names."  
I sighed.  
"Something's on your mind."  
"Yeah."  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing important."  
"Okay. Get some sleep, okay?"  
"I will."  
He kissed my cheek before leaving.  
'Why did he do that?' I thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A year later, we were all living peacefully in the village. Even the 0010s were being nice.  
"You guys!" 006 panted as he ran back from the ship. "There's a reading! Enemy troops are heading this way!"  
005 stood up and I flew her into the air.  
"He's right! They're coming form the south!" she cried as I dropped her. We weren't high enough to hurt her.  
"Which way's that?" 008 asked.  
005 sighed as she pointed.  
"We have to keep them away from the village!" 003 said.  
"Can I fight?" Asa asked.  
"Sorry, honey," 003 said. "You have to stay here with 0010- and protect the village."  
"Okay."  
"Come on!" 009 called while running to the Dolphin.  
  
"I hate holding this thing," 005 said as she grabbed her gun.  
"I know," 003 said as she grabbed her gun.  
"005, come here for a minute," Dr. Gilmore said.  
005 and Dr. Gilmore disappeared into the lab. They came back ten minutes later.  
"What'd he want?" 008 asked.  
"Reinforced my leg."  
"Oh."  
Then, I saw 005's knife at her side.  
"Why are you taking that?" I asked.  
"Close combat."  
"That can't pass through metal, though," 006 said.  
"You want a bet?" 005 asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Sure."  
"Um..."  
"The recipe to your flat corn cakes if I win."  
"The recipe to your rice balls if I win."  
"Um, okay."  
"Shake," I said.  
They shook hands.  
"How are you going to prove it, 005?" 004 asked.  
"Get a piece of metal."  
I held up a scrap piece and she shoved her knife through it.  
"THEY'RE HERE!" 001 called as we heard rocket engines. "HEY! 009! WHAT THE HE-"  
"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" 003 shouted. (a/n: mother like, huh?)  
"This isn't the time to be mother like!" 005 cried as we ran out of the ship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
C2A4: I know this isn't really the final battle between the 00s and the BG, but-  
  
002: Cartoon doesn't show that because they're cheap!  
  
C2A4: Okay, you can hush now  
  
002: *pretends to zip mouth* 


	12. THE END!

C2A4: thanks for waiting! I think you guys will like this chapter! Dude in tree: Sundaes to rainy_days13, black wolf meleny and queen of duels! 002: what was that noise? Dude in tree: C2A4's father is mowing the lawn and just broke a window due to poor eyesight. 004: how'd he do that? 0010s: HE RAN OVER A ROCK!*really hyper from the first day of school* C2A4: school sucks!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
"AH!" I cried as a missile was fired at me.  
The missile hit and I was thrown back into a tree. I heard a rip and break. I looked down at my left arm only to find that from the elbow down, it was gone.  
"I think I'm going to be sick," I groaned as I saw the sparks mixing with the blood. I was sure I was going to be sick when I saw my arm a few yards away, twitching. Turning my head, I threw up.  
"005, what's wrong?" 004 asked while running over to me.  
"I lost my arm," I said after I finished being sick.  
Then, something exploded and sent us flying. I hit my head on a rock and passed out.  
  
"Is she dead?"  
"No, just unconscious."  
"How'd she loose her arm?"  
"A missile hit her."  
I opened my eyes and looked around. I was still outside, but being carried.  
"Why do I have to carry the twitching arm?" I heard 006 asked.  
Then, my injured arm hit something and I screamed.  
"Okay, she's awake," the voice of 001 said.  
"WATCH THE HALF ARM!" I cried.  
"Sorry!" 001 said.  
Soon, we were in the Dolphin and Dr. Gilmore was checking out my arm while I was trying not to scream.  
"What happened to him?" I asked, pointing to 009 with my head.  
"Fought Black Ghost in space and won," 008 said.  
"Oh.is that why 002 is also unconscious?"  
"Yeah."  
"He looks dead."  
"He's nearly dead," 003 said.  
"What?" I demanded while sitting up, but Dr. Gilmore forced me back down. "Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?! I have a right to know if one of my friends is in a near death state!"  
"Do you have a crush on him?" 007 asked.  
"Yes, but that's completely off sub-what did I just say?" I said as I felt myself grow pale. I covered my eyes while cursing in my language.  
"Watch your mouth," 001 said.  
"Shut up," I said.  
"Hey, 002, wake up, 005 just admitted that she has a crush on you," 003 said.  
Then, 002 sat up and said, "What?"  
Thankfully, Dr. Gilmore put me to sleep.  
  
The next time I woke up, every bone in my body ached. But then I noticed something.someone was holding my left hand. Dr. Gilmore fixed me. But who was holding my hand? I couldn't tell.  
"Why is everything black?" I asked hoarsely.  
No one answered, but the person held a cup to my lips and I drank the cool water.  
"Thanks. Can you at least tell me who you are?" I said.  
Still no one answered.  
"Please?"  
Okay, I was getting annoyed. Were they deaf?  
'001, do you know who's holding my hand?' I asked in my head.  
'Not a clue.'  
"Dang." I muttered out loud.  
I soon fell asleep again.  
  
The next time I woke up, I was able to see. I was back in the long house with three blankets covering me. I heard a fire crackling, but no voices. I sat up and saw snow on the ground outside. I stood up and walked out to the fire and saw 002, but no one else.  
He handed me a bowl as I sat down across from him.  
"Where are the others?" I asked before drinking some of the stew.  
"Gone."  
I coughed a few times.  
"What?" I asked.  
"They left this morning. They wanted to say goodbye to you, but you wouldn't wake up."  
"Why did you stay?"  
"I like it here."  
"What have you done with 002?" I asked.  
He smiled as he scooted next to me.  
"I just like it here," he said.  
"Why?"  
"It's peaceful, definitely has way better air, and."  
"And what? Plenty of things to hunt?"  
"Well, that too, but."  
"Come on! Tell me!"  
"You sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, you asked for it."  
Then, he gently forced me to look at him. Then I felt his lips against my own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I asked her if she was sure and she said she was. I guess her mind changed a little. When I pulled away, she was gapping at me.  
"Okay, if you're gunna hit me, do it right now," I said.  
"Why would I hit you?" she asked.  
"Well.that's what most women do if a guy they don't like kisses them."  
"When my people kiss, it's either to proclaim love or to claim a wife."  
She was so innocent! It was a good thing she knew nothing of New York or Pittsburgh or any big cities.  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
Before I could think properly, I proudly blurted out, "Me strong chief, you sexy wife!"  
"First you want to marry me, then you don't, now you do! Make up your mind, please."  
Yet again I didn't think.  
"How many kids do you want?"  
  
"DADDY! GERONIMO HIT ME!" Soaring Eagle cried.  
"She punched me!" Geronimo said.  
Soaring Eagle was our seven year-old daughter. She looked just her mother, except she had my orange hair. And.she was a wimp.  
Geronimo was our twelve year-old son. He looked just like me, except his 'wing hair' as Running Wolf calls it, is brown like his mom's. He was tough, but afraid of snakes.  
"Soaring Eagle, apologize to your brother," I sighed. I turned to Running Wolf. "How are they related to us?"  
"Like you said, you're the strong dad and I'm the sexy mother," she teased while working on a blanket.  
"HELLO? ANYONE LIVING HERE STILL?" we heard.  
The others hadn't come back since they left twenty years ago.  
"YEAH! WE'RE HERE!" I shouted.  
"Mommy! Who are they?" Soaring Eagle said in terror as the other 00 cyborgs came into the village.  
"I have a bow!" Geronimo cried.  
"Geronimo! How dare you act like that to our friends!" Running Wolf said as she hugged Francoise.  
"Did they come from other tribes?" Joe asked.  
"No, we've been busy," I said while hugging Running Wolf, "if you know what I mean."  
"You two-?!" Ivan said in disbelief.  
"We're the proud parents of two kids that we swear we're not related to!" Running Wolf said.  
"So they're my cousins?" Asa asked.  
"Yeah. This is Soaring Eagle," I said as Running Wolf picked up our daughter, "and this is Geronimo," I said while moving to my left as my son tried to tackle me. "This is Asa," I told my kids.  
"Um.I can't tell Joe and Asa apart, Jet," Running Wolf said.  
"Joe, help them out," Francoise laughed.  
Joe stepped away from his son.  
"Come on! We have loads of catching up to do!" Running Wolf said with a smile.  
"A lot of catching up," I said as I saw two twin women standing by the 0010s, who happened to each be holding a baby.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C2A4: The End! 002: The first story you ever finished! C2A4: dang proud of it! 004: Who's the dude in the tree? C2A4: That's either lance or Haldir.. 0010-: is my baby a boy or girl? Dude in tree: a baby girl. 0010+: what about mine? d.i.t: A baby boy and I am not a dude! C2A4: sorry haldir.....*hands him a Lemba* Haldir:*peacefully munches the lemba* 


End file.
